In a wireless communication system, wireless communication devices may need to select a data rate for a wireless communication channel. The selected data rate and interference on the wireless channel may determine an amount of data communicated over the channel over a given period of time, sometimes referred to as throughput. Consequently, selecting the appropriate data rate for a given channel may significant impact throughput for a wireless device. Accordingly, techniques to improve such operations may therefore improve performance for a wireless communication device, and potentially overall system performance.